


角色扮演

by fiammanda



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 他们俩看着黑珍珠消失在地平线上。





	角色扮演

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Naked to Mine Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357571) by [mundungus42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundungus42/pseuds/mundungus42). 



> 仅为第八章翻译。

“然后你来了，开始你那套‘我是准将，汝等垃圾不配舔我的靴子’，然后我们就遭殃了！”杰克说着，朝他们所在的这座荒岛猛烈地挥舞双手比划。他们俩看着黑珍珠消失在地平线上。

诺灵顿轻哼一声坐在沙滩上。他摘下帽子，放在腿上，在无情的热浪中挫败地叹了一口气。“我听起来是那样的吗？”他嘲讽地说，并没有期待对方真的回答。这会儿他忙着跟自己生气，没空在意斯派洛到底说了什么。

“当然。”杰克说着突然站到准将面前，身形挡住了阳光。他伸出手。

诺灵顿拒绝了他的手，自己站了起来，不准备接受任何来自海盗的帮助，非常感谢。天极度炎热，他极度烦躁。和整个地球上最鄙夷的人绝望地困在一座孤岛上，手边还没有武器可以杀了他。更别提没有庇荫处、食物和水。

他期望斯派洛放掉这个话题，但是一如既往地，这人违背了他的期望。他用灵巧的手掠走了诺灵顿的帽子，戴到自己头上。“你在那儿，”他皱着眉头，“肮脏的海盗。”他指着诺灵顿。“在我以国王、法律、以及其它正义废话的名义枪决你之前，你还有什么遗言吗？”

也许这是中暑的征兆，或者完全是别的东西，但诺灵顿觉得自己竟然有点想笑。他努力克制住了笑意，免得进一步鼓励这位无耻的船长。他跟着杰克走了过去，靴子陷在沙里，指望这人不可思议的能力能让他们摆脱困境。

果然，几分钟之后，杰克找出了一个地上的活板门，沿着梯子消失在黑暗之中。片刻之后，他回来了，带着两瓶看起来有些年头的琥珀色液体。从他脸上过于灿烂的笑容来看，一定是朗姆酒。

“怎么样，海盗？上绞刑架前要不要最后祝一次酒？”他摇摇晃晃着说，诺灵顿的帽子仍好好呆在他自己的帽子上。

“不必，谢谢。”他尽量严厉地说，“我宁愿用最后的时刻做一些有用的事。”

“那可不算什么好海盗，伙计。”杰克说着用牙咬开了一个瓶塞子。他大喝一口，做了个鬼脸，然后耸耸肩。“那么，你要做什么？”

尽管眼下碧空如洗，不远处却响起惊雷。雨水即将落下，马上就是一场突如其来的热带暴雨。“搭一个遮棚。”他决定道，折下一片棕榈叶强调自己观点。“你会帮我吗，准将？”他讽刺地说，但是杰克似乎把这句话当成了继续这个游戏的许可。

“那就去干吧，你这脏东西！”诺灵顿怒目而视，而他只是补充道：“帮不了你。不想弄乱假发。“他假装拍了拍不存在的假发，不小心把头上的两顶帽子都磕到了沙滩上。杰克和诺灵顿看着对方。

他们忽然开始疯狂地追各自的帽子。诺灵顿先抓住了，戴到头上，得意而且有些幼稚地“哈！”了一声。

杰克毫不掩饰自己色迷迷的眼神。

“怎么？”

“你戴着很不错。”他上下打量着这位海军准将，笑着评论道。

诺灵顿瞪大眼睛，脸颊发烫。他摸索着帽子，惊恐地发现根本不是自己那顶。他把杰克的帽子扔回去，转过身大步走向海滩。

杰克看着他走开，手里拿着两个人的帽子。欺负准将真是太好玩了，但他有种预感，在他们的海岛假期结束以前，会有更好玩的事。

雨无情地下了几个钟头，直到夜幕降临，乌云间漏出星辰微光，鸟儿们也停止了歌唱。杰克用从那个秘密朗姆储藏室里找来的干木板生了火，而诺灵顿整个白天主要忙着“搭一个遮棚”，“搭一个遮棚”基本可以翻译成“沉着脸”。午夜时分，他再也忍不了浑身湿漉漉地站着了，走过来坐在火边。

“一个字也别说。”他警告着，拿起那瓶没开过的酒，轻啜一口，发现口味宜人，又多喝了几下。伴着篝火和酒精带来的热度，他发现有必要剥掉外套和长靴，毫无形象地扔在沙里。杰克早就做了同样的事，现在正带着醉意懒洋洋地躺着，稍微用胳膊支起来一点身子。他好奇地望着诺灵顿。

“你戴着真的很不错。”他说着，或者嘟囔着。那双黑眼睛始终牢牢盯着诺灵顿。火光摇曳，如同地狱之焰，带来热度和诱惑。

“我说了安静。”诺灵顿试图命令道，语气却比自己想象的柔和得多。他又喝了一大口朗姆酒，想要分散注意力。

“我不接受海盗的命令。”杰克逗他，松手彻底躺了下来。

“而我不接受诡计多端的海军准将的示好。”

杰克毫无愧意地咧嘴一笑。

“又怎么了。”

他没有说话，但笑得更开心了

“你以为我注意不到？我知道那个表情是什么意思。”诺灵顿不知道自己为什么要穷追不舍。只会带来一种结果。

“你觉得是什么意思？”杰克问道，大概是要佯作无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“我的想法很纯洁，我向你保证。除非你希望别这么纯洁。“他抛了个媚眼。诺灵顿顿时脸红了。

“我——”

“啊，我想大概就是那样。我一直都知道。“

“知道什么？”诺灵顿坚持问道。

“稍加练习，我能让你变成一个挺不错的海盗。”

 

END


End file.
